<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m right here, with you by Soraerratic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887138">I’m right here, with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soraerratic/pseuds/Soraerratic'>Soraerratic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mentioned Azumane Asahi, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Mentioned Yamaguchi Tadashi, Original Character - Freeform, Other, Volleyball, reader is main character, relationships with korasono boys, ukai family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soraerratic/pseuds/Soraerratic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kane Ukai is a Volleyball prodigy, but after multiple unavoidable obstacles she returns home to a small town below the mountains. She lives with her retired Grandpa Ukai and his caretaker. There she will fall in love a group of boys, teaching them, caring for them, and maybe, just maybe, falling in love with the pretty boy with the grey hair and gentle eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sugawara Koushi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An introduction to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you for coming” the boys mimed. Their eyes blotchy and stained red. My heart sank.</p><p>I tugged the drawstrings of my hoodie slightly tighter bowing my head and standing up from the nose bleed section of the bleachers. My grandpa nodded his head following my movements slowly. I stretched out an arm and latched onto his lanky appendage helping him to his feet. </p><p>We walked slowly allowing for the masses to file out before us. Before exiting I turned to the court and got one more quick glance at korasono. Their heads hung. Uniforms covered in sweat and shoulders slouched in disappointment. I’d wished to comfort them, I hate seeing them so upset and worn. Especially when they worked so hard, but they still had a chance, there’s still a chance. My grandpa behind nudging me slightly and motioning towards to gap in the crowd.</p><p>“Oh sorry” I said shyly, still working to hide my face. We walked in silence, passing up lewd high-school students for Aoba Johsai and a compilation of teams from the previous matches that day. Thankfully for me and grandpa we weren’t recognized and made it out promptly. Grandpa fished in his pocket for his keys unlocking the car where I was finally allowed to freely show my face. I pulled off my hood. Letting my mounds of hair fall in static.  I inhaled deeply letting out a sigh as grandpa groaned in stiffness sitting down driver. He fell back into the seat shutting his eyes and exhaling a sigh as well. </p><p>“That was a close game” he said opening his eyes to face me, a frown across his lips.</p><p>“Yeah” I said nodding looking down at my feet. “I feel bad. They were so close.” I shook my head reaching for my seat belt.</p><p>“They still have a chance, and I think once they fix their technique, they could be sitting pretty.” Grandpa said as he pulled his seatbelt across his lap. Sticking the key in the ignition.  </p><p>After about an hour we had finally arrived home. Grandpa turned off the car and flipped on the light turning to look at me. I faced him with a confused look on my face.</p><p>“You’re eye looks better today.” He says staring at my bruise. I lightly bring the pads on my fingers up to touch my bruised and sore left eye. </p><p>“Yeah feels better too.” I said giving him a smile. It didn’t though. It hurt, and it was terribly ugly, but I wouldn’t want him to know. It would only worry him. We both stepped out of the car walking into the farm-like home. We were greeted by grandpas caretaker, Inko, who gave me a peck on the check upon entrance. </p><p>“Hey there mister.” She said holding my grandpa still as he took off his shoes. She turned back around to me doing the same. </p><p>“How was he today?” She asked with a warm smile. </p><p>“A pain in my butt.” I said winking at her. We both chuckled whilst he turned his head with an annoyed look on his face. “He was good.” I said grabbing my shoes and sticking them on the mud mat. Throwing on the slippers that sat there too.</p><p> “The korasono boys lost today.” I said throwing myself into a dinning room chair. Unfolding my lineup sheet my grandpa gave me earlier. </p><p>“When you’re grandpa was still there, they were the best they ever were.” Inko said with a grin. Grandpa looks up at her and then to me nodding his head.</p><p>“Yeah yeah I know.” I said refocusing my attention on the paper, my palm finding it’s way under my chin as I sit in a slouch. </p><p>“You’re a Ukai and it shows with your talent. Guess I have good genes.” Grandpa gloated sitting beside me. I look at him with a sneer. He pushes me playfully giving me a shit eating grin. I chuckle at him, setting the paper on the table, crossing my arms over my chest, throwing my body back into the chair. I focus my attention up on the ceiling. </p><p>“If you’re brother asks me to help out the team, I want you to come.” Grandpa Ukai says in a serious tone. </p><p>I shoot in a look in confusion. Eyebrows furrowed trying to think of how to respond. </p><p>“It would be good for you to get back up on your feet. You’re battle wounds are faded and your season is over. You know you aren’t one of the top three woman’s volleyball aces in the national prefecture for no reason. I think the team could use you’re help. You’re a good all around player and you are a gentle hand, where me and your brother give it more of a rough approach. Plus the boys will do whatever you tell them because you’re pretty.” Ukai says matter of factly. Inko nods in aggrence while I ponder the idea of it. </p><p>“I’ve never played boys volleyball though. And I don’t know any of them, and being ‘pretty’ won’t change anything grandpa. Plus you’re the only one who thinks that.” I said shrewdly standing to my feet. </p><p>“I agree, maybe these boys need someone to gently give them pointers. I know you’re still training. I see you out at that net everyday. You’re crazy grandpa is right......for once.” Inko never says anything in such a stern way and I was slightly taken aback. I sigh deeply, setting my palms on the table slowly nodding my head.</p><p>“Okay.” I say raising a brow at Ukai. “Alright.” I throw my hand up in defeat. “But if it’s not for me after a week. I’m out” I say pointing directly at grandpa. He chuckles giving me a thumbs up. </p><p> </p><p>2 weeks had passed and grandpa got a call from Coach Keishin Ukai. Since I had already agreed to go, there was no backing out. But a twinge of excitement filled my body.</p><p>“I want you warmed up.” Ukai said shooting me a look passenger side. </p><p>“Okay.” I said shyly twirling my braid in my fingers. </p><p>“These boys haven’t ever seen a nationally ranked ace play for them. Especially not a girl.” Ukai says in a chuckling. He’s getting excited I can tell. But I haven’t played other appointments in months. I don’t even know what this bat shit crazy old man is having me do. </p><p>I bring my hand gently to my eye where a dark blue once stained. The bruise has faded but the memories still haunt me. Ukai always says, dark days pass, brighter ones to come. Then again he is an extremely senile old man. I chuckle softly at myself deciding to let the thought leave my mind. If Keishin sees the pastel blue that still sits on my eyelid and below my lash line I’ll bore him with the details some other time. I wouldn’t want a pity party in front of all the boys. I need to just let it go, but it’s hard. </p><p>We arrive at the school. Grandpa goes ahead of me, telling me to grab the bags out of the back seat. ‘I’ll meet you inside’, I mock to myself. Like I even know where the gym is. I throw the larger of the bags around my shoulder and carry the other one by hand, shutting the door with my free one. Just as I turn though I’m face to face with a spikey haired boy standing eye level to me. </p><p>“Hey there, you are not from around here I can tell. You’re like a girl I’ve seen in magazines, but not the dirty ones, like the ones who are more like run way models, but you’re short too which is good. I’m also short. 5” 2’ to be exact. We always get the short end of the stick huh. No pun intended. Hey lemme help you with those bags.” My eyes widen at the amount of words that he just barfed all at once. I swear he didn’t breathe once. </p><p>The boy quickly grabs the bag out of my hand, throwing it on his shoulder and reaching for the next. </p><p>“It’s okay, thank you though, that’s very sweet of you.” I say putting my hand out in soft rejection. I was still a little shaken by all those run on sentences. I give him a small grin, I mean how could I not, it was super sweet of him to offer. </p><p>“Common now don’t be like that. Give it up, I got it.” He says smiling in return. I chuckle softly giving in and handing the larger of the two to him. </p><p>“Where are we headed my lady.” He asks smugly, puckering his lips. </p><p>“Ahhh I actually am not sure. My grandpa just ran off. I’m supposed to go meet korasono’s boys volleyball team. But I’m not sure where the gym i-.” </p><p>“No way!” The boy stammers. “I play for them, I’m the Libero, Yu Nishinoya.” He says pointing to himself. He smiles wide waiting for my response. </p><p>“Oh yeah that’s great.” I said giving a soft smile. “Thank you again for taking the bags, you didn’t have too, but I do appreciate it.” I said returning the smile. </p><p>He starred at me with the same toothy grin, eyes pinched shut, not moving a muscle. Like literally not a muscle. His face didn’t even twitch from the strain he was putting on it with that wide smile. </p><p>He sighed finally loosing the smile, took one step back, then one step forward, sticking out his free hand towards me. I look at him confused. </p><p>“And you’re name is...?” He asked cheekily. </p><p>“Oh uh I’m Kane.” I said feeling dumb for not having had mentioned it. </p><p>“Is that your first or last name?” He asked furrowing his brows.</p><p>“First.” I replied frankly. </p><p>“Well that’s a pretty name.” He gave me a thumbs up. “It was cute ya gave me your first too.” He winked throwing the bag further up on his shoulder. </p><p>“Common, let’s get ya to the gym.” He said motioning me. </p><p>I exhaled the stress out of my lungs. One conversation with the korasono boys down. Many to go. But to be honest it wasn’t bad. His talking speed makes me slightly nervous, but if he’s the Libero I watched play during the last prelims, he’s not one of the boys I’ll need to work one on one with. Being that Keishin even wants my help. </p><p>I picked up my step and caught up with Nishinoya whom was walking slower for me while I got out of my daydream. </p><p>“So what are you like the med chic in training?” He asked bringing his free hand up behind his head. </p><p>I chuckled. “No I play actually. Well girls volleyball.” I said stupidly. </p><p>“Oh yeah? For what team?” His eyes widen in excitement. </p><p>“Samezuka Academy.” I said meeting his eyes. </p><p>He stares at me. No thought behind those big brown eyes. </p><p>“Never heard of it.” He said giving me a smile, laughing dryly. Then in an instant his face turns serious as he stares as his shoes, looking back up at me another few seconds later with a serious expression. Eyes widened. Creepy. </p><p>“What is it like a religious school or something. Are you a transfer student? Like from Russia or America. Or is it one you have to take a test to get it, packed with a bunch of chemistry. Are you a spy?” He said pointing at me sternly. </p><p>I put my hands up in defense, and stood in awe at the fact that this boy just said chemistry pronouncing it Cha-Em-Est-Er-E. He Butchered it. Sincerely. </p><p>“I’m just playing, got ya.” He said chuckling. My brain passing away slowly. </p><p>“But I’ve really never heard of you guys. Are you any good?” He asked back to his, what I assume is, normal state. </p><p>“Yeah I mean we’re okay, we didn’t go as far as we wanted this year, but...uh...it’s because of some unexpected bumps.” I said trying to swallow the lump in my throat. </p><p>“Oh well I hear ya there. We really thought we’d go to nationals. But uhhhh well, we still have a second shot. And I think we can do it this time. You know they called in old coach Ukai. That’s a step in the right direction.” He said starting to walk again. I followed his movements, keeping quiet. My brain was still in shambles. </p><p>“And here we are. Safe and sound. That’s because a real man walked you here.” He said with that wide smile again, approaching the door. </p><p>I took a deep breathe in, stepping up to meet him on the steps. He slid the door open and a gust of warm air smacked me in the face. It smelled of sneakers and sweat. Unpleasant but familiar. The boys were all huddled in a corner of the gym. Grandpa and Keishin standing in front of them. Nishinoya placed his hand in the small of my back giving me a slight nudge forward.</p><p>I took his gesture and stepped in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. At first sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kane has finally stepped foot into Kurasuno high school. What will the boys think of her? Will Keishin let her stay? Which boy strikes her eye and how will she handle being back in action?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyoooo so I realized that my docs was autocorrecting a tonnnnn of words, so a couple of them are spelling incorrectly. I went back through the chapter to try and fix them all, but if you notice any that still aren’t right. Please leave a comment and lemme know where I hecked up. Hahaaaa okay that’s all, please enjoy ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sorry I’m late, I picked up a straggler.” Noya yelled to the others, waving his hands above his head. Oh great, all eyes on us now huh. For being so small he really does have a big mouth. He set down the bags by the entrance.   </p><p>He started across the gym motioning me again to follow. I rubbed my palms together as I felt the sweat build up. I inhaled and exhaled deeply trying to keep my head up, and not fixated on my shoes. I’m not all that shy, but I’m also the only girl in sight in a room full of boys and everyone but Nishinoya is staring at me.</p><p>We finally made our way over. Noya patted me twice on the back and then went and stood with the other boys. I looked around giving a soft smile. I looked up at my grandpa for comfort. Out of the corner of my eye I spot Keishin looking at me, eyes widened. I glance at him only for a second. His mouth was agape, every facial feature and body tense forming a shocked expression. I’m assuming Grandpa Ukai didn’t give him a heads up I was coming. Fabulous. </p><p>“Alright boys. This is my granddaughter. Would you like to introduce yourself and tell us a little about your volleyball career.” He said, raising a brow. </p><p>I think he forgot to mention to me to write a speech earlier. Poor old delusional man.....he’s so funny when he put me on the spot. </p><p>I clear my throat. </p><p>“Hello. I-I’m Kane Ukai. I play for Samezuka Academy girls volleyball team.” I say hoping for it to be enough. My grandpa sighs telling me through emotion alone that it was in fact, not enough. All the boys' eyes are on me. </p><p>“Kane here is only five foot one.” He says, like they couldn’t already tell. </p><p>“Samezuka Academy is an elitist school. They are especially well known for their volleyball and swim teams. The girls volleyball team placed 2nd and 3rd in this and last year's nationals. Kane here is their ace, and their team captain as only a second year. She is actually in the top 3 female aces for Tokyo’s national female volleyball corporation. As well as a part of the women's all-Japan youth team.” He says stepping behind me resting his hands on my shoulders. </p><p>“She is also an eight time game MVP winner in the most previous prelims. With that being said she is an incredibly valuable player.” Ukai says making me blush in embarrassment. He makes me sound so arrogant. </p><p>I sigh heavily. Trying to let it go. I also don’t want to make eye contact with any of the eyes on me. </p><p>“But. She’s a very gentle soul. More approachable than me or your coach.” I let a little weight lift off my shoulder since this is the first thing that positively characterizes me.</p><p>“Today we’re gonna have her show you guys a couple warms ups, and let her play around a little so you guys can get the feel for her play style. It’s sporadic which is great, much like the play style you boys already portray. But, she’s more controlled. I want you guys to absorb as much information and techniques from her as you can. This could be your ticket to nationals. So appreciate that she is here to help.” Ukai finished.</p><p>I try to keep my eyes averted from the boys. I appreciate he thinks so highly of me, but really, that was too much. Now I seem totally unapproachable. </p><p>“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Noya spat looking at me with that creepy face again. I furrowed my brows at his tone. This time though his face sunk into a smile. “You shoulda told me that sooner silly.” He chuckled. </p><p>“Noya.” Keishin said sternly. </p><p>Noya saluted him which made me chuckle. He looked at me and winked. I smiled at him, rolling my eyes playfully. </p><p>I turned over to meet Keishins eyes, giving him a small smile. His stern face remained, as he began to walk towards me. My natural instinct was telling me to put my hands up in defense, but I refrained. </p><p>His face sunk some into a sad smile. And now he’s only about a foot away from me. I look up at his height. He lets out a sigh squeezing his eyes closed pulling me into a tight hug. </p><p>I couldn’t be more confused. Keishin hasn’t talked to me in years. Especially after mom. And then me and dad moved to Tokyo and the distance between us grew. I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist, nervousness melted in his warmth. He gave me one final squeeze, then turned on his heel leaving me there alone. He’s cold at the same time comforting. </p><p>“Alright boys. Line up on the side line and make yourselves comfortable. Diachi, why don’t you show Kane where she can change.” Keishin said walking further away. The boys, still dumbfounded followed his lead, glancing at me on their way by. A tall boy with dark features approached me. </p><p>“Hey there. I’m Diachi.” He said bowing in front of me. I put my hands out towards him shaking them rapidly. </p><p>“You don’t have to be so professional. It’s really okay.” I said ensuring him it wasn’t necessary. </p><p>He chuckled, putting his hand on the back of his neck rubbing. His face turning a shade of red. </p><p>“You’re a lady, I can at least be respectful.” He said, giving me a thumbs up. I chuckle at him. </p><p>“Alright.” I say in defeat. Giving him a soft smile. </p><p>“Common I’ll show you where the women's locker room is.” He said motioning me to follow. Diachi led me and left me too it. On the walk there he told me he was the captain too. We share the same level of responsibility. He was easy to talk to. All the boys seem very sweet. I’m just so nervous still. I haven’t played in a while so I probably don’t stand out much, and being the center of attention gives me great amounts of stress. </p><p> </p><p>I decided to stretch out in the empty locker room. Like I assumed grandpa would want me too, and even if not, at least then I’m ready. All I was wearing was shorts and a tank top. I knew I was playing in front of boys. But I’d rather them not see my pit stains. With grandpa in charge of my schedule for today, I knew I would be dying of heat and exhaustion. Better to avoid greater embarrassment. I slid on my knee pads and one elbow pad. </p><p>As I approached the door I stopped to look at myself in the mirror. I peel up my tank top just below my chest. Revealing a dark bruise that still remained over my ribs. I sigh deeply remembering the terror and embarrassment I felt. I looked up at my face, where small pastel blues still line. I tug my tank top back down trying to ignore it all.</p><p>The pity the girls gave me for weeks felt like a kick while I’m down. Don’t get me wrong I appreciated them being so kind and wanting to care for me, but I didn’t want to feel weaker than I already did. I felt like I couldn’t do anything, and it didn’t allow me time to feel how I really needed to feel about the situation. I try to shake it off, following the trail back that Diachi led me before, I got lost for only a minute trying to retrace my steps.</p><p>When I enter the gym I’m greeted by my grandpa and three of Keishins old team mates that started a community volleyball team together. They stop by the house now and again to pay visits to my grandpa. They bring wine and platters and play cards until early hours of the morning. They can be overbearing at times but they mean well.</p><p>“Warmed up.” Grandpa chirped. Called it.</p><p>“Yep.” I said sliding on my volleyball shoes. He claps his hands together turning to face the boys on the opposing side of the gym. They all look at me with grins. Nishinoya flashes his eyebrows at me. I shake my head following behind my grandpa. </p><p>I walk a little slower so that I can let the three other guys catch up. I waved at them and they all smiled saying their hellos. They jogged up to meet me sneakers squeaking on the gym floor. </p><p>We walk up behind grandpa letting him take the lead.</p><p>“Alright. We’re gonna have a little three on three once our other two players show up. For the time being I want to show you guys a couple ‘semi pro’ level warms ups.” His gaze meets mine. My eyes widen and I chuckle in nervousness. </p><p>A couple of the korasuno boys chuckle at my nervousness as well. I look up, panning across them. </p><p>My eyes meet a boy maybe 5” 11’. Grey toned hair and big hazel eyes. His complexion clean and glossy, with a cute little beauty mark just below his left eye. A smile still on his face widens at my staring, his cheeks turning a shade of pink. I give him a toothless grin in return, I could feel my own cheeks flush. </p><p>He was so soft and gentle looking it was hard to redirect my attention. But staring is creepy, and he already caught me. I looked at grandpa who was rambling on. He’s probably describing what I’m supposed to be doing and I haven’t heard a word he’s said. Let the embarrassment begin. I can feel the sweat starting to build. Oh have mercy. </p><p>“Alright, got it.” He says looking at me. I nod having had no idea what he just said. But once he hands me a blindfold and walks to the opposite side of the court I know what I’m doing, I sigh deeply. It’s gonna be so weird for me to be blindfolded in front of all the boys. At least now I won’t stare like a creep. </p><p>He sets up 3 volleyballs on the opposite side of the net. In this warm up, I’m completely blind. I stand with my back facing Grandpa on the same side of the net. He sets me the ball after I signal for what kind of spike attack I’ll attempt. Then without seeing I charge the attack and have to aim at the targets, in this case still volleyballs are sitting on the other side of the court, while I can’t see anything. </p><p>It looks pretty badass. This technique helps me feel where everything is without actually seeing any of it. </p><p>I signal for my first attack. A quick. My grandpa counts down, setting the ball, my tiny stature sores through the air. I make contact with the ball, and hit my first target aiming at the one furthest left. The power behind it sends the balls both flying. I can hear everyone in the gym inhaling in shock. It looks a lot harder than it is though. Nonetheless it’s kinda cool everyone was excited. </p><p>The next attack was a delayed one. Same thing. Target hit, reset. </p><p>The next one I call for a left handed spike. My grandpa chuckles to himself slightly. He counts me down and in mid air I switch my positioning and hit it with my left hand instead. Once my feet hit the ground I pull off the makeshift blindfold. Meeting the eyes of the korasuno boys mouths agape. </p><p>I felt the joy of being back on the court, a smile spread across my face. My cheeks flushed. </p><p>“That was freaking awesomeeeeeee. Teach me, teach me. You were all like bam then pow and then kaplu you switched it and hit it with your left.” The ginger boy said. His eyes glistening with excitement. I chuckled at him approaching the sideline. </p><p>“Sure, I can try. I noticed you don’t open your eyes very often when you hit your spikes. The more I practice with the eyes closed the easier it is with them open.” I said approaching him, realizing that he only stood an inch or so taller than me.  </p><p>“But you didn’t learn with your eyes open so we might need to reverse phycology that.” I say shocked that I spoke without stutter or stammer. But playing and actually getting to touch the ball lifted all the built up stress and anticipation.</p><p>“Reverse psychology?” The ginger boy said in utter confusion. </p><p>“Dumbass.” A tall blonde boy said chuckling and sneering. My eyes caught his as a hand smacked him upside the head. The arm led to the grey haired boy whom I only looked at for only a second, since he already caught me staring once earlier. </p><p>I refocused on the ginger. </p><p>“Uh yeah, so we just have to think of it the opposite way. Reversed.” I explained.</p><p>“Wait when did you watch me spike?” He said looking up from his confusion. Man, this kid is hard to follow. He really is all over the place.</p><p>“She is a spy!” Nishinoya said, pointing at me and laughing. I shake my head laughing too. </p><p>“No, no.” I said holding my arms stretched out shaking my hands in revolt.</p><p>“I went to your last game of the inter high prelims.” I said correcting Nishinoya's statement. </p><p>“Alright listen up midgets.” Kieshin says directed at the ginger boy and Noya. Both boys grew in annoyance and stood on their toes trying to look bigger. My grandpa made his way over to me. </p><p>“Does anyone know what the name Kane means.” My grandpa Ukai started.</p><p>The blonde boy spoke up still rubbing his head and fixing his glasses from getting whacked. </p><p>“Yeah it means two right hands.” He said matter of factly. </p><p>“Sure does.” My grandpa continued. </p><p>“Kane here is ambidextrous.” My grandpa said, placing his hands on my shoulders. “She’s proficient with both, her timing, and her hitting power, as well as both hands. I want anyone who wants to learn how to hit with force and accuracy to take time and work with her. Do yourself a favor and get some pointers.” </p><p>I nod in agreement. I am here to help, I need to buck up and not be so weird and shy. That doesn’t say approachable. It’s just hard to not come across as cocky or vain when teaching people. Especially since they are all boys, and for all I know older than myself. They might look at what I’m trying to do the wrong way. </p><p>Two more members of the community club show up. We go to the other side of the gym and grandpa splits us into groups of three. I run through some basic signals with my given team. We discuss our strengths and head out to the court. The boys watched in awe as we played. They weren’t used to getting to just sit and enjoy. They’re used to being the ones busting their ass. </p><p>We performed some basic stuff. Like quick attacks, back attacks and I threw in a couple more of my left hand as well. I could feel eyes on me. I’m all over the court, but I have no choice, I’m small and like the ginger I get my power from jumping, and being quick. He and the tiny giant aren’t the only ones. My hitting power is proficient, even with a boys ball, and I was for sure in the ‘zone’. What the boys didn’t know was before I was the ace, I was a setter, and my serves were equal to my spikes. </p><p>With that being said I was up to serve. I look at grandpa who gives me a snarky grin. I jump serve and the ball went flying past them with immense speed. I chuckle under my breath. All you could see from my point of view was their hair blowing and their eyes widened. I never said this was a close game either. We were up 20 to 3. I lock eyes with gramps as they flip the board to 21. He gives me a nod. Again.</p><p>So I did. Again.</p><p>Same thing. </p><p>I look at him from the corner of my eye, he gives me a hand signal. It looks like the paper symbol when playing rock, paper, scissors. </p><p>Jump Float.</p><p>I send them a jump float just above the net. No one made it. </p><p>23 to 3.</p><p>“Again.” Ukai yells. </p><p>24 to 3.</p><p>One more serve. I give them another quick one to switch it up. The receiver closest to the out of bounce line yells “Out!” </p><p>“It’s in.” Grandpa said, turning to wink at me. </p><p>“It’s in.” Kieshin yells. </p><p>25-3.</p><p>I make my way off the court to grab my water. I sit down, allowing my knees a break. I wipe the sweat from my forehead with my arm. I didn’t know how many sets we were playing. I assumed only the one since it was already late. I take a few more sips of my water before hoisting myself up. </p><p>I lightly jog over to where the boys, Kieshin and grandpa are standing. </p><p>“Hey.” I say as I approach. They all draw their attention off their huddle and onto me. I try not to look at the eyes on me as I felt a little bit of the timidness return. </p><p>“Do you mind if I give your community friend some advice.” I say trying to get to the point so they can continue. </p><p>“Oh Mori? Sure.” Keishin says pointing at the other teams setter. </p><p>I jog over to him. Adjust his stance for serving. Have him show me without a ball his new hitting stance. Make my way back to the other side of the net and tell him to try again, but with a real ball. Within only a few minutes of working with him, his serves were solid. They were never in bounce during the set, but now they’re something to be reckoned with. </p><p>I give him a thumbs up from where I was and walk back over to the boys huddle. </p><p>My grandpa gives me a glance moving to the right to allow me in. </p><p>“That was impressive, Captain.” Diachi says looking at me.</p><p>“Thank you.” I say with a smile. </p><p>“All of it. You fixed that guy's serves within minutes. Every movement you make is so coordinated. Really, you’re an amazing all around player.” Diachi says again, making me blush. </p><p>“Yeah that was so cool. I need to learn how to serve like that.” A tall Jesus looking man says giving me a grin. I smile in return nodding my head.</p><p>“I think you impressed all of us. If it’s okay with the coach, we’d love your help.” The grey hair boy said in a blush. My eyes met his. He was very pretty. But I don’t want to be creepy. But that doesn’t make him not pretty.. His eyes, his face, even his voice was gentle, kind, and well, pretty.</p><p>I nodded, keeping my eyes fixated on him, I give him a small smile, knowing well that all the blood had fully rushed to my cheeks. </p><p>“Yeah I don’t think that’s a bad idea. Plus this old guy is retired, and did I mention…….old.” Kieshin teased.</p><p>“My volleyball days are over. I love the game but from afar. Kane will be a good teacher. I think you’re right. I’m not that old either, bleach head boy.” Grandpa teased right back. </p><p>Kieshin let out a soft chuckle. I grin bringing the water bottle back to my lips taking a sip watching the two pick. </p><p>“So what do you say Kane?” Keishin asked seriously. I give him a ‘hmm’ while pulling the bottle away from my face and swallowing. </p><p>“Sure, it would be my pleasure.” I nodded in agreement, closing the lid of my bottle.</p><p>The boys let out a few cheers. </p><p>“Well why don’t you guys introduce yourselves then. Clean up. Take an early night. And tomorrow the real fun begins.” Kieshin offered. </p><p>“Yes sir.” The boys mimmed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyoooo, this is my first fic in a long while so I hope you all enjoyed. I love these characters and I’m so excited to be far enough into this fic to be able to post the first chapter. I hope you all  love this crazy idea as much as I do. ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>